Ash (Simulacrum) (ED2 Comics)
This is about the simulacrum copy of Ash Williams featured in the Evil Dead 2 comics by Space Goat publishing. You may be looking for the '"real" Ash Williams' that is also featured in Evil Dead 2 comics, or the [[Evil Ash II|'Evil Ash']] featured in 'Ash vs Evil Dead.'' '''A simulacrum of Ash Williams was grown from his severed hand by Annie Knowby to help her find her parents and escape from Hell. Biography Creation Annie Knowby found herself in Hell surrounded by Demons and Spirits, and figured if she wanted to return to the land of the living, she would need help fighting her way through, so using the pages of the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis, Ash's severed hand and a shedding of her own blood, she created a new Ash Williams, except he doesn't remember anything after cutting off his hand. After sometime of looking for a way out of Hell, Annie and Ash find out that they can open a portal back to the living world, but before they begin to work on the portal, Ash is possessed by a demon and attacks Annie. She stabs him with the Kandarian Dagger, and he returns to normal and sets out to find Annie's parents, whose souls are trapped inside the ruler of Hell, Rabisu. He defeats Rabisu and frees the Knowby family once him and Annie return to the land of the living. Fighting Adolf Hitler Some time has passed since he and Annie escaped Hell, and now Ash finds himself living in a trailer in Texas. One day while sitting on the toilet reading a newspaper, the trailer is teleported into Hell and Ash finds that a demon named Hastur wants him to kill the newly resurrected Adolf Hitler, and in return, Hastur will remove the evil spirit from Ash so he can never become a Deadite again. Ash thinks that's a pretty good deal until he finds that Hitler is indestructible thanks to tattoos of passages from the Necronomicon. After Adolf thinks he is about to defeat Ash, Ash kicks him in the nuts and realizes that not every part of Hitler is tattooed, so Ash shoots Hitler in the head, killing him once and for all. Hastur tells Ash that being in Ash's debt is a sign of weakness, so Ash shoots two out of the three heads Hastur has, and the remaining head tells Ash that it needed the combined power of all three to remove the evil, so Ash just has what's left of Hastur send him home. Versus Dracula While hunting down the evil forces that he and Annie Knowby unleashed, the simulacrum Ash had his copy of the Necronomicon stolen from him by a woman in a bar. Ash tracked the woman to Romania, just in time to watch her successfully resurrect Dracula. Ash's battle with Dracula was interrupted by a demon named Hzxyrioth, who had been looking for the Book of The Dead. Dracula and Ash teamed-up to defeat Hzxyrioth, and used the Ex-Mortis to send him somewhere in time and space. Just as Dracula was going to kill Ash, he was stabbed in the heart with a wooden stake by the simulacrum, turning him to dust instantly. Ash grabbed the book and headed back to America. [[Evil Dead 2: Revenge of the Martians|The Second War of The Worlds]] Sometime after returning to the stateside, Ash became an Uber driver to help pay for repairs for his Oldsmobile. One of his Uber passengers was a US Government agent named Norma, who was heading to the secret government facility Area 54, spotted a Martian Tripod attacking cars on the highway ahead of them. She told Ash that the War of The Worlds was a real event, and that somehow the Martians had come back to life. Arriving at Area 54, Ash and Norma come up with a plan to use dead germs pulled from the corpses of the Martians to destroy the Deadite Martians, since the common cold is what killed them the first time. Ash volunteers to be captured, carrying a sample of the dead germs with him. The germs go airborne, and the Martians are defeated. Cradle of the Damned Six months since his return from Hell with Annie Knowby, Ash says that over the past six months he is beginning to have feelings for Annie while they round-up the Deadites they unleashed when they returned to the land of the living. He also expresses concern about the real Ash Williams who was sucked back with the evil somewhere in time unknown by both him and Annie. When Annie opens a portal to the Mirror Dimension to send the Deadites back to where they came from, Ash was pulled in because he was created from the original Ash's evil hand, which contained Deadite blood. Both him and Annie are sucked into the Mirror Dimension. Into The Mirror Dimension Soon after they've been in the Mirror Dimension for a while the Dimension starts to get themed around a certain story, Adam and Eve in the Garden of Eden, with Ash as Adam and Annie as Eve. The landscape changed again to a simple desert with a bright green sky with odd shapes hovering above the ground.On the other side, they are rescued from an illusion by Regardie, a man who was trapped in the dimension by jealous peers. He tells them there is a way to get them back to their own world, but "the cure may be deadlier than the disease". He uses a spell to hide Annie's soul; the act attracts the attention of demons, which nearly devour Annie until the Ash simulacrum intervenes and allows the creature to devour him to allow Annie to escape. Personality Physically and mentally, Ash is, to all intents and purposes, exactly the same as the original Ash immediately before he cut his hand off. He has no memory of the events between this and the moment Annie created him. Since he is also partially composed of Annie's blood as well, he also possesses some of Annie's attributes, including some of her hormonal responses, much to his alarm. When he was "created", he was initially confused as to his situation, and was disappointed to learn that he wasn't the real Ash. He used this to his advantage, however; since he technically isn't alive, and the real Ash has his soul, the Demons will ignore him. He was, however, briefly susceptible to the Deadite influence because of his infected hand. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comic Exclusive Characters